Amber's Play
by FabianNina4ever
Summary: Amber writes a play for Fabian and Nina. What is it about? What will Nina and Fabian become of it. Nina and Fabian!
1. Chapter 1

"Settle down everyone," Mr. Winkler said as he entered the classroom. "For your next assignment, you will do something I call Spontaneous Acting. Out of this hat we will choose three people. Two will be actors and the other will write a scene for them to perform. The writer has one week to finish the scene and the actors will have 20 minutes to practice it before you perform it for the class. Everyone else will write a review of it. Nina, will you pick the first actor?"

"Sure," Nina reached into the hat and took out a scrap of paper. A small smile appeared on her face as she read the name, "Fabian."

"Okay, Fabian, you are actor number one. You can pick the second actor."

Fabian also reached in and pulled out a scrap of paper. He smiled even wider than Nina. "Nina."

"Well that's a bit odd. Fabian you may also pick the writer."

_Please not Amber. Please not Amber._ Nina chanted to herself.

"Amber." Nina hung her to hide her blush as the members of her house let out a chorus of oooohhhhs.

"Okay, very well. Nina, Fabian remember to show emotion. If you're angry, I want to see it on your face. If you're sad, I want tears," Mr. Winkler cracked a smile. "And most importantly, if you're in love, I want you to act as if you can't live without the other. I want you to speak from your heart."

"That shouldn't be that hard for those two," Jerome scoffed. Nina once again hid her blush as the kids from Anubis House let out a chorus of laughter.

…

Nina and Fabian sat at other ends of the couch in the common room with their heads in books as Amber walked in. "I think we should take a break from Sibuna for the week. I need to work on my script." With that she left the room. Nina and Fabian glanced at each other. Nina felt another blush rising to her cheeks so she got up and practically ran up the stairs to her room.

Nina was lying on her back with a pillow covering her face when she heard her door open. She thought it was just Amber and was surprised when she heard Patricia's voice, "Nervous about kissing Fabian are we?"

"What, no… I mean… what?"

"Don't pretend you don't know. With you and Fabian as the actors and Amber as the writer, your kiss will be half the scene." With that Patricia got up and left. With a groan, Nina sank back down on her bed and covered her face with a pillow once more.

…

The rest of the week flew by and the next thing Nina and Fabian knew, Drama class was staring them right in the face.

"Okay, Amber, is your script done?" Mr. Winkler asked.

"Yes, and if I do say so myself it's pretty awesome."

"Fabian and Nina, you will have twenty minutes to get ready. Everybody else, out to the hallway."

"So, Amber, what's your play about?" Patricia asked her friend when they got in the hallway.

"I can't tell you. But, I will say there aren't that many lines to remember," Amber said grinning slyly.

_I knew it! _Patricia thought to herself.

….

"Let's read through it silently first and then practice it," Nina suggested. She needed to see what Amber wrote.

"Okay," Fabian agreed. He had a bad feeling about this. When he got to the end of the script, his fears were confirmed. "Um...Nina?"

"Yes?" She looked up from the script.

"Look at the end."

Nina did as she was told and her eyes widened, "I'm going to kill Amber."

"I might just have to help. But, it's just acting right?"

"Yeah, you're right," Nina said nervously.

…

"Ready?" Mr. Winkler asked as the class returned.

"Yep," Nina and Fabian answered at the same time. Nina glared at Amber as soon as the blonde was in view. Amber simply flashed her a look that clearly said, "You're welcome."

"You may begin," Mr. Winkler said with a wave of his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: In my story, Amber knew about Fabian giving Nina his sweatshirt and what happened that night. Thanks for everyone who reviewed. I have basketball this week, I'll try to update ASAP.**

…**.**

"Do you think he's gone?" Nina asked. She and Fabian were both sitting on the floor.

"I don't know. We should wait a little while, though," Fabian then noticed Nina shivering, "Here," he took off his blazer and wrapped it around Nina.

"Thanks," she said smiling up at him.

"I think it's safe to go now," Fabian stood up and offered Nina his hand. They both ran off the stage, around the back and appeared on the other side of the stage.

"Thanks for the jacket, it means a lot," Nina said handing him back his jacket. She realized she wasn't acting anymore.

"It was nothing," Fabian muttered looking at his shoes. He realized the same thing as Nina

Nina placed her hand under his chin and tilted his head up, "It's not nothing, not to me."

Fabian smiled and leaned in while simultaneously brushing her hair aside. As their lips met, any doubt about their feelings went away. This is where they belonged, in each other's arms.

By this time everyone in the classroom had a tear in their eye, even Patricia. She quickly wiped it away before anyone noticed and leaned over to Amber, "How long is their kiss supposed to last?"

"About 10 seconds, why?"

"Are you blind, they've been like that for half a minute."

"Oh," Amber giggled.

"The kiss is only supposed to be 10 seconds, pass it on," Patricia whispered to Mara. Pretty soon the whole class was cracking up. Fabian and Nina reluctantly pulled away.

"You know we have other classes to go to," Jerome sneered which brought another fit of laughter from the class.

"Good job you guys. Everybody else, I expect your reviews on Monday. Have a nice weekend," Mr. Winkler said as the bell for lunch rang. As Nina and Fabian left the classroom, they were assaulted by "Way to go's" and "Finally's." Before anyone else could congratulate her, Nina grabbed Amber's hand and dragged her to the bathroom.

"How could you!" Nina almost screamed.

"Calm down Nina!" Amber pleaded. She hadn't expected this strong of a reaction from her.

"Calm down? You wrote about a secret I told you and made me and Fabian kiss!"

"First off, no one will know that what I wrote actually happened and you and Fabian needed a little push."

"How could you interfere like that? Now it will be even more awkward between us!"

"So," Amber said trying to change the subject, "what happened to make it awkward before?"

"You're impossible," Nina groaned and left the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

At lunch, Nina, Fabian, and Amber sat together to discuss the mystery. After they decided to visit the attic that night, no one talked the rest of the meal. Fabian and Nina kept their heads down and Amber just smiled to herself.

…

"Amber, get up!" Nina shook her friend gently, "We have to go to the attic."

"I'm going; I'm going," Amber muttered sleepily, "I guess you just can't wait to see Fabian."

"No… it's just that…" she trailed off when she realized that what Amber said was true.

"I knew it! Tell me all!" Amber squealed, now fully awake.

"Later, we have to hurry,"

…

"Ok, before we start with the clues, Amber what was up with that play?" Fabian asked once they were in the attic.

"What do you mean?" Amber replied innocently.

"I mean, you know, the kiss,"'

"It was only acting. It's not my fault you guys decided to extend the kiss,"

"I think he means why did you even put in a kiss," Nina's earlier anger was rekindled.

Amber shook her head sadly and stood up, "I refuse to continue the mystery until you two talk," With that Amber left the attic.

Nina and Fabian sat there awkwardly until Nina broke the silence, "She's wrong you know,"

"Excuse me?" Fabian asked politely.

"It wasn't acting, everything I said was true." She blushed and looked down.

"It was the same for me," he lifted her chin up much like she had in the play. And also like in the play, they leaned in and their lips met again in a kiss even more real than the first. They pulled away and Nina knew that they could take whatever this mystery threw at them. They were united.


End file.
